


and if i light a match

by sevensevan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Camping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: Robbie and Daisy go camping. They're not quite as prepared as they probably should be.





	and if i light a match

**Author's Note:**

> for @whistlingwindtree on tumblr: “i thought you said you knew how to start a fire!” “i said i could probably figure it out.” (quakerider). i hope yall like it.

“I thought you said you knew how to start a fire!” Robbie puts down the box of matches in his hand and makes direct eye contact with Daisy.

“I said I could probably figure it out,” he says. Daisy crosses her arms across her chest.

“You said it confidently,” she says. “That confidence is totally undeserved, by the way.” Robbie sighs deeply.

“Yeah, I noticed,” he says. “But unless you wanna try…” He gestures at the fire pit, where a few small logs packed with newspaper rest.

“Nah, I’m good,” Daisy says quickly. “I’d rather not be responsible for accidentally burning down an entire forest.” Robbie snorts, turning back to the fire and striking another match. It, too, utterly fails to light anything beyond the edge of a newspaper, which quickly curls in on itself and goes out.

“Why did we think camping was a good idea?” Robbie says, more to himself than anything, though Daisy responds regardless.

“Because our apartment is tiny, and Gabe is literally always there, and you have this whole _thing_ about not wanting your younger brother to hear us having sex—“

“I’m pretty sure that’s a normal _thing_ , babe,” Robbie says.

“I didn’t say it wasn’t, I just said it was a thing.” Robbie sets down his matches and looks at Daisy with more exasperation than he was previously aware he could feel.

“Should we maybe just cook in the van?” Robbie says, when it becomes clear that Daisy is not going to retract her statement. “There’s still propane in the tank, right?”

“No.” Robbie frowns at the word. He could’ve sworn he’d checked the propane before they left, afraid of the very problem they’re currently experiencing. “Well, yes, there’s propane,” Daisy amends. “But no, we shouldn’t cook in the van.”

“Why not? It’d be a hell of a lot easier than dealing with this.” He gestures at the fire pit’s distinct lack of fire.

“Be a hell of a lot less _fun_ ,” Daisy says. Robbie strikes another match, lighting another newspaper. It begins to burn, the edges curling and turning black. Robbie watches it, his mind drifting to a few of the survival reality shows he’s watched when nothing else is on. He feeds another piece of newspaper to the small flame, watching it swell with the addition. Leaning over, he blows on it lightly. The flame swells, flares red, and…. _there_.

“It caught,” Robbie says, irrationally delighted. Daisy crouches down beside him, grinning at the now-burning kindling. The fire builds quickly as they watch, and Robbie soon finds himself more focused on Daisy’s face in the firelight than the fire itself.

Once they’re sure the fire isn’t going out, Daisy retrieves the food from the truck: bratwursts, various condiments, and a bag of marshmallows that Robbie hadn’t managed to talk her out of. They talk about random bits of nothingness as they eat, and by the time they’re finished and Daisy is beginning to rip open the marshmallows, the sun is almost down.

“One of my foster families took me camping once,” Daisy says conversationally as she slips a marshmallow onto her roasting fork. “They were this weird hippie couple, all about returning to the wilderness and all that shit. I’m pretty sure she was a nudist in college.” Robbie snorts, taking a marshmallow of his own. “Thought you hated marshmallows,” Daisy says.

“Shut up.” Daisy laughs, the sound clear and crisp in the cold, quiet air. They sit in silence for a moment. Robbie watches his marshmallow begin to turn brown.

“It was the only time I ever went camping,” Daisy says eventually. “Until now.”

“You like it?”

“I don’t know.” Daisy pulls her marshmallow out of the fire, gently tugging it off her fork. It leaves behind a gooey white residue that makes Robbie question his decision to roast one of his own. Daisy puts the whole marshmallow in her mouth, chewing with a satisfied, muffled groan. “Yeah,” she says. “I do.”

“You decide that ‘cause of the marshmallow?”

“Maybe so.” Robbie smirks, pulling his own marshmallow out of the fire. It’s…interesting looking.

“Well, we can go again sometime,” he says as he tugs his marshmallow off the fork. “Sound good?”

“Sounds great,” Daisy says. “But maybe next time bring lighter fluid.” Robbie leans over and kisses Daisy. He makes a face as he moves back.

“You taste like marshmallow,” he says. Daisy gives him a look. “Yeah, lighter fluid. Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @daisys-quake and on twitter @thoughtsintoink. leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
